Baby girl
by LoveXbitesXsoXdoXI
Summary: ONESHOT. FEMSLASH. Takes place after the events of the fourth mid season finale. Michonne comforts Beth after the tragic events at the prison.


_"You got a thing for the white girl." _Merles voice rang in her head and she remember the smirk that graced his mouth at finding this tidbit of information out about Michonne despite her many denies of his claim. Yet there she was, walking across the grey slabs of concrete towards her cell to check on her.

"How is she?" Michonne questioned Maggie as she crossed her arms and leaned against the open cell door. Maggie turned to her with watery eyes and a look of complete hopelessness that Michonne felt guilty that she was here, putting her sisters feelings before her own, when she should be with Glenn receiving her own comfort.

"She's asleep. That's all that matters to me right now." She replied choking back tears.

"Why dont you go and see that boyfriend of yours, he looks pretty shook up." Michonne said but Maggie shook her head.

"I'm scared to leave her. Last time I left her she almost killed herself." Maggie said as fresh tears formed and her face scrunched up in an attempt to stop them.

"I'll watch over her. You need some time to grieve yourself." She said and Maggie looked conflicted for a minute. "I promise you she will be in good hands and if she needs you I'll yell." Michonne said reassuringly and Maggie nodded at her before standing and going to find Glenn. Michonne took her vacated seat next to Beth's bed, watching the gentle rise and fall if her chest and listening to the soft sounds the young woman made. Beth looked so peaceful after all the mayhem the day had brought, with the lose of her father and all, that it made Michonne believe in that moment that none of it had happened and that Hershel was alive and well a few cells down asleep in his bed and things hadn't changed. Until Beth began to fidget in her sleep.

"Daddy!" She screeched as she shit into an upright position, her blue eyes holding a look of terror as she looked around the cell before her eyes landed on Michonne who was leaning over to her and had her arm out to calm the teen while gently shushing her.

"Its okay Beth." She said as tears over took those blue eyes and she collapsed sideways into Michonne who, in turn, wrapped her arms around the girl as she sobbed, stroking her hair and rocking slightly.

"Why did it have to be him? It should have b-been me." She choked out.

"No baby girl, it shouldn't have been you. You're father would never have let you trade your life for his because he loved you and your sister so much." Michonne said as she pushed her up so she was looking at her.

"But he was useful to the group and I'm not." She retorted as the tears fell down her pale sheeks and Michonne wiped them away with her fingers.

"Everyone in this building is useful to the group, including you. And your sister needs you now more then ever before." She said hoping to get the thought out of Beth's head. She didn't want to admit that she needed her too.

"She doesn't need me, its me that needs her and one day I'm going to get her killed and then I'll have no one." She sobbed harder pushing her head back into Michonne's chest.

"Beth look at me." Michonne said firmly making the teens head slowly look up to face the older woman. "You will always have me." She said and her brown eyes bore into blue hoping she could make her feel, somehow, through the intensity of her stare and the expression on her face, that she cared for her more then even Michonne understood herself.

"Michonne..." Beth trailed off before leaning up and gently pressing her lips to the other womans. Michonne was hesitant at first but soon her eyes closed, her hand gripped the side of Beth's face gently, and she kissed her back. When they broke apart they looked at each other for a brief moment before both sets of eyes drifted to other spots of the room.

"Go back to sleep while I go check on your sister." Michonne said before beginning to stand but Beth's hand shot out to hers and she stopped.

"Stay with me. Please?" Beth asked looking up at her with those sweet innocent blue eyes, a sweetness that Michonne was determined to keep in the young girl. She nodded and returned to her seat but Beth shook her head before scooting over in her bed and motioning beside her.

"Are you sure?" She asked and Beth nodded with a smile as Michonne crawled into the bunk and wrapped her arm around the young girls waist as they cuddled close together. Beth's eyes closed and soon after she was asleep. With a smile and kiss to Beth's forehead, Michonne closed her eyes as well and fell asleep.


End file.
